Untouched
A vision from Cordelia leads Angel to Bethany Chaulk, a runaway teenage girl who possesses uncontrollable telekinetic powers. But Angel is unaware that Bethany is being groomed by Lilah to be an assassin for Wolfram & Hart's execution department. Bethany was apparently sexually abused by her own father, and Lilah decides to bring him to Los Angeles hoping to drive Bethany over the edge of sanity in order to destroy Angel. Meanwhile, Darla continues to plague Angel's dreams in trying to seduce him over back to the evil side. Synopsis Lilah sneaks into Lindsey's office to rifle though his papers, but Darla is there. Darla reveals she has been using a drug called Calynthia powder to keep Angel asleep while she manipulates his dreams. Angel wakes to find Cordelia and Wesley bickering about whether they should offer to pay Gunn. Angel and Wesley begin to discuss Angel's sleeping habits, but Cordelia suddenly gets a vision that sends Angel out to save a young girl from two potential rapists. As two men are about to attack the girl, she telekinetically slides a dumpster across the alleyway and smashes the men against a wall. At the crime scene, Angel pretends to be a detective in order to get information about the crime from an officer. He wanders inside an old building and finds the young girl from the alley. Scared, she sends a rebar through Angel's chest, although upon realizing that she didn't kill him, she seems a little less afraid. The girl returns to the apartment she's staying at, revealing her roommate to be Lilah. Gunn arrives to offer his help and Angel sends him out to find information on the men Bethany hurt. As Bethany drifts to sleep, she dreams of her abusive childhood and unintentionally sends a bedside lamp flying into Lilah, who was watching her fitful sleep. Bethany seeks Angel's help and they discuss her lack of control over her telekinetic powers. Holland stresses that if Lilah's work with Bethany is unsuccessful it could damage their other projects. Wesley deducts Bethany has been sexually abused; when he pointedly mentions her father she loses control, sending both him and Angel flying through the air. That night, Bethany finds Angel in his bed and she offers herself to him, as the abuse she has suffered has led her to believe that she is just an object for use. He declines, and after they talk, he sends her back to her own bed. After Angel helps Bethany work to control her power, he meets Gunn at one of the potential rapists' apartment. He brings up the payment idea and Gunn agrees, meaning that Gunn is now officially part of Angel Investigations. They find evidence that someone paid for the attack on Bethany. Cordelia talks to Bethany over lattes until she is kidnapped by Wolfram & Hart's men. Angel and Gunn go after the men and Angel is able to get Bethany back from them. At the hotel, Bethany's father is used as a weapon to set her off and, as her control breaks, she causes serious structural damage to the building and hurls her father out of a window. Eventually, Bethany is able to control her power and keep from hurting anyone seriously. Later, she packs up her things in the apartment while Lilah and Angel have a chat on the doorstep. Angel comments that Lilah needs to find someone else's mind to play with, and as he leaves with Bethany, Lilah mutters that they already have, referring to him and Darla. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Angel *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn Guest Stars *Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan *Sam Anderson as Holland Manners *Daisy McCrackin as Bethany Chaulk *GGareth Williams as Mr. Chaulk *Julie Benz as Darla Co-stars *David J. Miller as Man #1 *Drew Wicks as Uniform Officer *Michael Harte as Detective *Madison Eginton as Young Bethany Quotes and trivia Cordelia refers to the Buffy episode "Lover's Walk" when she was impaled by a bar. Category:Angel episodes